Nuestro Compromiso
by Amigdalita
Summary: One Shot: Serena/Darien La historia de el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas. Contado por Serena.


**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

  
OneShot: Contado por Serena Tsukino**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nuestro compromiso**

Han pasado 10 años desde uno de los días más felices de mi vida…

Darien y yo éramos amigos, nos llevábamos muy bien, él tenía en ese entonces 26 años, mientras que yo tenía 23. No puedo negar que había mucha atracción entre nosotros, pero ambos veníamos saliendo de distintas relaciones por lo que solo buscábamos compañía y amistad, nada de compromisos.

Luego de varios meses comenzamos una relación, no puedo decir que éramos novios, mas bien éramos una pareja "libre", sin compromisos ni ataduras, lo pasábamos increíble.

Claro que los celos a veces se hacían presente, pues entre nosotros teníamos claro que en cualquier momento uno de los dos podría comenzar una relación con otra persona y nada podríamos hacer al respecto. Así lo habíamos decidido en el momento en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Dios, Darien besaba de una manera que es imposible de describir, simplemente me fascinaba con cada uno de sus besos... y aún lo sigue haciendo.

Recuerdo aquel día de invierno, estaba en el departamento de Darien, ya llevábamos 3 meses de relación "libre", aunque ambos sabíamos que ninguno había tenido "tentaciones" en el camino. Ese día hacía muchísimo frío… Darien estaba parado al lado del sillón donde yo estaba sentada viendo televisión.

Sentí su mirada incesante que me hacía sentir mil mariposas en mi estómago.

Darien se acercó y finalmente se sentó a mi lado. Como hacía mucho frío aproveché que estaba ahí para acurrucarme entre sus brazos, era tan cálido. Darien besó dulcemente mi frente en ese instante, mientras me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Aproveché esa misma efusividad y abracé a Darien con todas mis fuerzas y permanecimos en total silencio abrazados, disfrutándonos por largo rato.

Podría estar así contigo toda la vida, me dijo al oído.

Yo también, le respondí en un susurro…

Claro que haciendo gala de mi humor que aparecía en el momento menos adecuado complementé con algo que Darien jamás ha olvidado y que menciona en cada reunión familiar o de amigos a la que asistimos.

Darien, pero si nos quedamos así para toda la vida… no podremos ir ni siquiera al baño… le dije.

Pobre Darien, recuerdo su cara… la magia de ese momento la rompí por un momento con mi comentario. Pero él solo se hecho a reír después de eso.

Si estamos juntos, te aseguro que podremos con cualquier problema que se nos presente… incluso con la dificultad para ir al baño, me dijo suavemente

Yo simplemente lo miré con una sonrisa que, según él, era la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que había visto en mí hasta ese momento.

Serena, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo, no hay nada que no desee mas en este mundo que estar siempre contigo, me dijo.

Si con su sola mirada sentía mil mariposas en mi estómago, cuando le escuché decir eso, un trillón de mariposas se apoderaron de mi estómago.

Lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto oír eso de él, porque yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, le dije, por supuesto.

En ese momento sellamos nuestro noviazgo con el beso mas lindo y maravilloso que pueda existir… en ese instante comenzamos oficialmente a ser novios. Podíamos decir que desde ese momento nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

La relación entre nosotros a partir de aquella tarde, se fortaleció cada día mas, nos amábamos con locura, se sentía el amor en cada palabra, cada gesto, en cada mirada cómplice… en cada caricia.

A los 2 meses de novios, la presentación a mi familia se hizo oficial. Los padres de Darien fallecieron cuando él era un niño, por lo que yo me había convertido en su única familia.

La cena de presentación llegaba, estábamos tan nerviosos, Darien no sabía como reaccionaría papá. Mamá no lo preocupaba mucho, pues ella siempre supo de nuestra relación y ella estaba feliz por que al fin éramos novios y habíamos terminado con esa tontera como ella decía de "relación libre".

Pero papá, él siempre fue mas aprensivo conmigo, yo era su hija, su niñita. El sólo hecho de pensar que un hombre podía entrar en mi vida le aterraba.

Mamá preparó una cena simple pero deliciosa, recuerdo que esa noche mamá hizo Medallones de filete de res, gratinados con queso de cabra, acompañados por una ensalada de papas con avellanas tostadas, tomillo y pimiento picado fino.

De postre hizo un tiramisú… que estaba delicioso, pero que no pudimos disfrutar.

Eran las 8 de la noche, Darien como siempre muy puntual, estaba afuera de casa tocando el timbre. Bajé corriendo a abrir la puerta, me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo vestido así, tan formal. Usaba un pantalón de un color gris muy oscuro, casi negro y un vestón del mismo color. La camisa que usaba era de color gris que contrastaba con el traje, complementada con una corbata de color gris oscuro. Se veía precioso… sus ojos resaltaban de manera espectacular con la oscuridad de su traje.

Cualquier mujer que hubiese estado ahí no se hubiese resistido a él. Parecía sacado de revista.

Darien al verme, solo sonrió, sus ojitos me decían que estaba nervioso, pero yo le sonreí de vuelta y me lancé a él, abrazándolo muy fuerte, diciéndole en el oído, "te amo, todo saldrá bien"… creo que esa fue la primera vez que nos dijimos abiertamente "te amo".

Lo sabíamos y demostrábamos cada día, pero nunca nos habíamos dicho te amo, hasta ese momento.

Darien me sostuvo con fuerza y me respondió de igual manera al oído, te amo Serena, te amo…

Escuchar esa frase salir de su boca, me dejó con una sonrisa que nadie logró sacar de mi rostro… por lo menos no hasta que la cena estaba terminando.

Serena, estás hermosa, me dijo Darien.

Lo sé, le respondí… y me acerqué a su oído, me arreglé así solo para ti, le dije… y luego le guiñé un ojo coquetamente.

Ese día decidí cambiar mi tradicional peinado con 2 coletas y dejé mi cabello sujeto en una cola alta. Me puse un lindo vestido blanco satinado, Strapless que llevaba una cinta negra bajo el busto y que caía bellamente hasta las rodillas. Cómo aun estábamos en cambio de estación, la primavera aun no llegaba completamente, complementé mi vestido con un delicado chaleco tejido, tipo bolero en el mismo color del vestido. Y los zapatos eran tipo ballerinas de color negro brillante, muy delicados.

Darien, que gusto de verte!, dijo mamá apenas lo vio, en el living. Luego me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía el novio mas apuesto del mundo. Yo sólo pude sonreír e inflar mi pecho orgullosa del novio que tenía… el novio mas apuesto y maravilloso del mundo.

Chicos pasen al comedor, dijo mamá… En ese momento papá se hizo presente con una seriedad que espantaba hasta a los muertos.

Se acercó a nosotros y extendió su mano. Darien… dijo

Señor Kenji, es un placer, dijo Darien extendiendo su mano para corresponder al saludo.

Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo, le respondió papá… Uy si yo quería ahorcar a papá en ese momento, no entendía como podía responder de esa manera.

Darien notó mi enojo, me tomó la mano y con una suave caricia, me hizo entender que debía calmarme y que todo saldría bien.

La cena comenzó con absoluto silencio, hasta que papá habló.

No estoy de acuerdo con su relación, dijo.

Pero papá!!, respondí de inmediato y con furia.

Darien, me tomó nuevamente de la mano y con su sola mirada me pidió que tomara asiento y respirara profundo. Exaltarme no serviría de nada en ese momento.

Darien miró a papá, puedo preguntar él por qué?, dijo.

Mírate, eres un Señor!, mi hija es una niñita, apenas salió de la preparatoria.

Mamá ante esto no pudo evitar decirle unas cuantas cosas a papá.

Kenji! Tu hija tiene 23 años. 23!! No es una niñita, es una mujer, una mujer hecha y derecha aunque a ti te pese, que se enamoró de un joven, no de un "señor", de un joven que la ama de igual manera y respeta tanto o mas que tu mismo, su padre. Y para que te enteres, Serena salió hace años de la preparatoria, años!, por Dios si ya le queda poco para terminar la Universidad!.

Papá quedó helado no sabía que decir.

Darien simplemente me miró incrédulo, es que nunca imaginamos ver a mamá regañando de esa manera a mi papá.

Papá se levantó de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna y se retiró a la sala de estar.

Mamá estaba que reventaba de furia. Cómo un hombre como tu padre puede pretender tener a una hija de 10 años de manera eterna!... no entiendo, no entiendo a tu padre… decía mamá.

Lo siento Darien, sé que esto no es una situación cómoda para ti, bueno para ninguno lo es. Perdóname.

Mamá Ikuko, no hay nada que perdonar, lamento que esto ocurriera, pero de verdad le agradezco su apoyo.

Serena, me dijo Darien, será mejor que me retire.

Pero Darien, no es justo, dije yo poniéndole cara de niña chiquita, que sabía a Darien volvía loco. Vamos Serena, no me pongas esa carita, es lo mejor, debes hablar con tu padre.

Lo sé, le dije con pesar, pues no me atrevía a enfrentarlo en ese momento.

Vamos mi princesa, debes hacerlo, si no, nunca contaremos con tu padre.

Está bien, le dije, con esa mirada que me daba no podía evitar decirle que sí a todo.

Bien, mamá Ikuko, me retiro, gracias por todo, dijo Darien a mamá.

Serena, mañana nos veremos, pero habla con tu papá, está bien?, te amo princesa, me dijo dejándome ansiosa por que llegara mañana y estar con él de nuevo.

Cuando Darien se retiró, fui a la sala de estar, papá estaba sentado en su sofá favorito mirando por la ventana, desde donde me encontraba pude notar una lágrima en su rostro, cosa que me partió el corazón.

Papá, le dije suavemente… Yo siempre seré tu niñita, siempre, pero debes entender, que ya no eres el único hombre que estará en mi vida, en mi corazón, ahora también está Darien, él es el hombre que amo y créeme papá que si es así, es porque es un hombre grandioso, igual que tú…

Papá simplemente me abrazó, muy fuerte.

Lo siento Serena, no quise actuar así. Entiendo que Darien es el hombre a quien amas y no puedo impedir que sientas amor por él. Sólo te pido que te cuides, no quiero que nada te pase, ni que te alejes de mí. Te adoro mi pequeña Serena.

Yo también papá te adoro… le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mamá que veía todo desde un rincón de la sala no pudo evitar emocionarse, no sin antes decirle a papá, no podías evitar el mal rato, reaccionando como lo hiciste ahora cuando debías hacerlo?... Ay Kenji!, eres un tonto. Le dijo con un tono cariñoso. Se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó a papá y a mí, con muchas ganas.

Después de esa noche, puedo decir que todo con Darien iba de maravillas.

A la semana siguiente de la cena, Darien me llevó al cementerio, para presentarme con sus padres, no puedo negar que me sentí algo incómoda, porque no sabía que hacer, estaba frente a una lápida.

Darien se arrodilló ante la lápida, depositando una hermosa rosa roja en ella. Mamá, Papá les presento a mi novia, Serena. Dijo

Yo no sabía que hacer como actuar, creo que Darien lo notó.

Él tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su lado, me arrodillé junto a la tumba de sus padres, Darien aún sostenía mi mano…

Mamá, papá, Serena está un poco nerviosa y no es para menos, después de lo que sucedió en la cena con sus padres, ya no quiere mas crisis de celos, así que por favor trátenla bien… dijo

Esa acción que tuvo, me encantó y me dio más confianza.

Tienen al hijo mas maravilloso del mundo dije. Y lo amo con toda el alma… Sé que para ustedes no debe ser fácil ver a su hijo con alguien y compartir su amor, para mi papá créanme, tampoco lo fue… pero les prometo, que cuidaré a Darien como mi mas preciado tesoro… en ese momento sentí que Darien se acercó a mi y me besó suavemente… fue un beso tierno, pero lleno de amor. Fue un momento perfecto, un momento perfecto más dentro de nuestra relación.

El tiempo después de eso, pasó rapidísimo, cada día con él se hacía tan corto.

Ya era otoño nuevamente, faltaba poco para nuestro primer aniversario. Estábamos en casa de Lita, una gran amiga de la escuela. Ella era novia de Andrew, el mejor amigo de Darien. A quien yo le presenté cuando ella recién llegó a mi escuela. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado nunca, somos un gran grupo de amigos.

Dime Serena, como te gustan los anillos de compromiso, es que con Andrew nos queremos comprometer y queremos hacer una ceremonia pequeña con nuestros amigos y familia. Y estoy buscando anillos, dijo Lita.

Bueno Lita, la verdad es que no lo he pensado, creo que lo que mas importa es el novio y no el anillo dije entre risas… pero si me haces elegir preferiría algo en color plateado, como el brillo de la luna. Creo que una argolla simple y delicada de plata u oro blanco con algunas incrustaciones de cristal o circones estaría bien para mí.

Si, tienes razón. Algo simple, es mejor, respondió Lita.

Dime Serena, tú te comprometerías con Darien ahora, si él te lo pidiera, preguntó.

Por qué la pregunta, respondí

Es que se ven tan felices juntos, están hechos el uno para el otro, no se han planteado nunca formalizar y fijar fecha para unir sus vidas?, preguntó Lita.

Pues, la verdad es que nunca lo hemos conversado… pero amo a Darien y aunque el matrimonio no está dentro de mis planes ahora, creo que Darien es el indicado. Si en estos momentos me pidiera matrimonio, creo que aceptaría sin dudarlo, respondí.

Oye Serena, me quieres acompañar a la joyería Osa-P mañana, para que veamos anillos y me ayudes a elegir?

Claro, respondí, con gusto ayudo a mi amiga.

Al día siguiente, fui con Lita a la joyería.

Estaba lleno de anillos preciosos, Lita no sabía que escoger… entre tantos anillos había uno que llamó mi atención, era un anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña luna de cristal en un lado y al centro tenía un tallado tipo filigrana hermoso. Era un anillo único y delicado.

Te gusta? Preguntó Lita, es hermoso dijo.

Si, la verdad es que es hermoso.

Anda Serena pruébatelo. No Lita como crees, además estamos buscando un anillo para ti. Ay Serena anda pruébatelo, ya encontraremos un anillo para mi.

La vendedora de la joyería, se acercó a mí y me preguntó si me gustaba, sacó el anillo del mostrador y me lo probé.

Quedaba hermoso, la talla era perfecta. Simplemente bello.

Lita solo me miraba, yo estaba maravillada con el anillo.

La vendedora me hizo salir del trance, al preguntarme si lo llevaría. No, respondí, en realidad quien busca un anillo de compromisos es ella le dije, indicando a Lita.

Pero Lita en ese momento me dijo que se tenía que ir, que se le había hecho tarde y que otro día seguiríamos buscando un anillo para ella.

Nos retiramos de la joyería y cada una siguió su rumbo.

Esa tarde Darien fue a casa, mamá lo recibió cómo siempre, con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo, es que lo adoraba. Papá en cambio lo recibía sin mucho entusiasmo pero de todas formas su trato con él ya no era distante, aunque los celos eran evidentes, hecho que a todos nos causaba mucha gracia, excepto a papá por supuesto.

Ese día conversamos muchísimo, reímos y disfrutamos de los ricos bocadillos que mamá preparó con ayuda de mi querido Darien. Mis padres de hecho quedaron sorprendidos por las grandes aptitudes culinarias que poseía mi lindo novio.

Mamá y yo nos retiramos de la sala para lavar y dejar todo ordenado en la cocina, dejando a Papá y a Darien solos, pensábamos con mamá que les hacía falta un momento para conversar y arreglar los asuntos pendientes que papá podría tener con Darien por intentar quitarle a su niñita.

Cuando terminamos en la cocina volvimos a la sala y nos sorprendió ver a Darien y a papá fundidos en un abrazo, parecían padre e hijo. Los dos sonreían de tal manera que la felicidad la irradiaban desde lejos. Papá tenía sus ojos cristalizados, aun no puedo olvidar esa mirada que me dio, llena de emoción y alegría.

Mamá y yo no nos podíamos explicar que sucedió mientras nosotras no estábamos, pero que mas daba, Darien y papá estaban abrazados y sonrientes, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era total. No me importaba el por qué el cambio, aunque tiempo después me enteré que sucedió.

Con mis padres y Darien juntos, nuestra relación estaba excelente, además Darien terminaría muy pronto su pasantía y por fin sería un excelente pediatra.

Yo, por mi parte, también estaba por egresar de mi carrera y ser una hermosa e inteligente tecnólogo médico. Es que con Darien hacíamos excelente pareja incluso en nuestras profesiones.

Faltaban 2 días para nuestro primer aniversario. Con Darien nos reunimos en el parque número 10. Nos encantaba ir a ese parque y caminar entre los árboles y las personas.

Serena, me dijo Darien mirándome a los ojos… Te amo, te amo como jamás imaginé llegar a sentir.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, la emoción me embargó por completo. No pude responder con palabras, simplemente lo abracé y besé como si ese fuera nuestro último beso, un beso completamente lleno de amor, de amor por él, por mi Darien.

Cuando terminamos con ese beso, impresionante beso, él simplemente me abrazó y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello por largo rato. Me sentía la mujer más feliz y completa que pisaba la faz de la tierra. Darien creo que se sentía de igual manera, lo podía percibir en cada caricia que me daba.

Al cabo de un rato acercó su boca a mi oído.

Serena, mañana no podré verte… pero para compensarte te tendré una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario, me dijo dulce y coquetamente, cosa que me derretía por completo.

Una sorpresa? pregunté curiosa y no me darás un adelanto? alguna pista?...

No, nada de nada, es una sorpresa, me dijo.

Vamos Darien, anda, dime aunque sea una pista pequeña… dije haciéndole esos pucheritos que muchas veces me ayudaron a conseguir que Darien accediera a mis pedidos. Pero esta vez no dieron resultado.

No seas curiosa Princesa Serena, pasado mañana lo sabrás… podrás aguantar hasta ese día?, me preguntó.

Puedo aguantar no saber la sorpresa, le dije, pero no verte, se me hará muy difícil… le dije con total sinceridad. Es que a esas alturas éramos adictos el uno del otro.

Para mí también será difícil, pero lo compensaremos… me dijo esto último en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído, cosa que me estremeció.

El día sin Darien se me hizo eterno, aunque aproveché para hacer los papeleos en la universidad para mi egreso y tomar un tema para hacer mi tesis y poder recibir por fin mi ansiado título. Darien estaba tan orgulloso de que su novia, al fin terminara sus estudios y con unas notas excelentes. Bueno, no hubiese sido posible si Darien no me hubiese ayudado. Nada mejor que un guapo, simpático, paciente y joven médico como tutor.

Al fin llegó el día de nuestro primer aniversario, yo me levanté feliz, no podía esperar más para ver a Darien y darle su regalo. Había comprado un libro de cirugía pediátrica que hace poco se había publicado y que Darien quería muchísimo, los malabares que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo, porque aun no se editaba en el país, así que tuve que pedirlo directamente a Estados Unidos. Y llegó justo a tiempo.

Cuando me arreglaba para ir a ver a Darien, el teléfono suena. Luego mamá subió a mi habitación y me dice que Darien llamó que no podría verme hasta más tarde, que me pasaría a buscar a las 8 de la noche y que me arreglara, que esta noche cenaríamos en un lugar muy elegante con unos colegas de él. Que sentía mucho, pero la celebración deberíamos posponerla, para el día siguiente.

Cuando mamá me dio el mensaje lo quería matar, cómo era posible que tuviéramos que posponer nuestra celebración para ir a cenar con unos colegas y además no fue capaz de decírmelo a mí, si no que me envía un recado con mamá. Estaba indignada, por primera vez, me sentía indignada con Darien.

Esa noche decidí que me vería despampanante solo para que Darien se diera cuenta de lo que se perdía por preferir a sus colegas. Me puse un vestido corto con escote en v, con finos tirantes, en color gris marengo brillante y ajustado bajo el busto, que detallaba mi figura de una manera que Darien no podría resistirse a mi… aunque yo estaba decidida a que Darien sufriera un poco por dejar nuestro aniversario para el día siguiente. Usé zapatos con punta abierta en charol del mismo color, con tacones altos y delicados detalles plateados en las puntas. Como abrigo utilice una chaqueta corta con cuello chimenea en tonos plata. No esta bien que yo lo diga, pero me veía hermosa. Mi cabello lo recogí en un hermoso moño desde el cual caían rizos que llegaban a mi espalda de una manera muy sexy, sabía que ese detalle a Darien le fascinaría.

Llegó la hora acordada y Darien como siempre puntual estaba a las 8 fuera de casa. Mamá le abrió y conversaron un momento, yo como quería hacerle saber mi enojo demoré un poco en salir. Cuando al fin bajo, mamá le decía que no se preocupara que todo saldría perfecto. No entendí a que se refería, pero en ese momento solo quería ver la cara de Darien cuando me viera y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba cambiando por unos viejos colegas.

Ya nos vamos, dije seriamente al llegar abajo. Darien simplemente quedó boquiabierto. Lo había conseguido, me veía despampanante. Aunque Darien también logró su cometido, porque con su Smoking se veía fabuloso. Era un verdadero príncipe. Mi príncipe.

Darien notó mi enojo pero no sé porqué sonreía tanto. Me ofreció su brazo el cual acepté y juntos salimos de casa mientras mamá nos veía con una sonrisa que la verdad no entendía a que se debía. Yo estaba furiosa, mamá debería estarlo también, ella es mujer debía entender como me sentía.

Al llegar al auto de Darien, él se acerca y me abre la puerta, pero cuando me iba a subir me detuvo.

No puedes subir al auto sin esto me dijo al oído, enseñándome una venda negra.

Yo no entendía nada, qué? Le pregunté.

Permíteme princesa, me dijo suavemente, mientras ponía esa venda en mis ojos. Te dije que te compensaría con una sorpresa no?.

Mi furia, pasó a desconcierto y de desconcierto a felicidad pura, no me había cambiado, todo fue planeado.

A donde vamos? le pregunté.

Es una sorpresa Serena y no te quites esa venda, me dijo emocionado.

Darien manejó un buen rato, yo no sabía hacia donde íbamos. Cuando detuvo el auto, me ayudó a bajar, ahora me puedo quitar la venda?, pregunté inquieta.

No, aun no… me respondió

Darien se puso detrás de mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros guiándome despacio hacia el lugar al que quería que llegara.

En un momento nos detuvimos, Darien me giró hacia él y acercó su boca a la mía besándome con suma ternura, Feliz aniversario mi princesa, me dijo. Mientras quitaba la venda de mis ojos.

Cierra los ojos… me dijo mientras me giraba para ver la sorpresa que me había preparado.

Estábamos en su casa, su jardín estaba decorado con muchos pétalos de rosas rojas y con velas por todos lados, que iluminaban hermosamente la mesa que tenía preparada para una cena romántica, la luna estaba llena e iluminaba justo el lugar donde cenaríamos. Darien me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta y cuando vio mi vestido noté que quedó maravillado.

Luego alejó la silla de la mesa y me hizo tomar asiento, ayudo para que me acomodara y luego se sentó frente a mí.

En ese momento una melodía bellísima comenzó a sonar, al mirar hacia una esquina del patio noté a un pianista. "You are just my love" se llamaba la canción que en piano sonaba realmente hermosa, mas pausada y mas romántica de lo que sonaba con voces y arreglos. Estaba tan emocionada.

Te gusta? Preguntó Darien

Me encanta, le respondí.

Esa será nuestra canción, me dijo tomando mi mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca, estaba muy emocionado, algo nervioso tal vez, tenía algo diferente.

Desde la cocina, salió un joven garzón, que llevó una botella de champagne a la mesa.

Darien tomó la botella y la descorchó sirviéndome un poco, no mucho, pues sabía que no acostumbraba a beber y nadie quería arruinar esa estupenda velada, pues Darien ya sabía como actuaba cuando me bebía de más.

Brindemos por nosotros, me dijo alzando su copa.

Por nosotros le respondí, golpeando delicadamente su copa con la mía.

Darien… le dije haciendo pucheritos… pues, yo estaba tan enojada contigo… que olvidé darte tu regalo, le dije casi llorando. Me sentía tan culpable.

Serena, cambia esa carita, esta noche es para ti. No te preocupes por mi regalo, tenerte aquí frente a mí es el mejor regalo de todos, me dijo con una mirada sonriente en la que me perdí completamente por unos segundos.

Luego, apareció la cena, estaba deliciosa, Darien sabía lo mucho que me gustaba la comida italiana por lo que tenía una cena completísima. Como antipasto tenía verduras a la plancha en aceite de oliva, deliciosas, como primer plato tenía preparado Raviolis de pera y pecorino al funghi, exquisito. Luego infaltable en una cena italiana tenía un segundo plato, esta vez era un Carpaccio de ternera con parmesano. Por supuesto entre cada plato no podía faltar un sorbete de limón… es que Darien pensó en todo. Y de postre un Tiramisú.

Cómo el que no pudimos disfrutar el día en que me presentaste a tus padres, me dijo.

Darien, estaba realmente delicioso y todo esto, esto es hermoso! Le dije.

Pero aún hay mas, me dijo. De pronto una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar en el piano, otra de mis favoritas "Crossing Time" también de manera mas pausada para darle el toque de romanticismo que nos acompañaba esa noche.

Esta canción es mí canción para ti, me dijo, levantándose de la mesa y dándome su mano para invitarme a bailar con él.

Nos situamos en el centro del patio, bailando al compás de esa melodía que mi Darien me había dedicado. Juntamos nuestros cuerpos y me abrazó delicadamente, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Su corazón latía algo acelerado, pero con un ritmo tranquilizador, podría haberme quedado toda la noche así junto a él.

La melodía había finalizado, en ese instante Darien se separó un momento de mí y me di cuenta de que el pianista y el garzón no estaban por ninguna parte.

Sin notarlo, mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando a los chicos que ayudaron a Darien, él se arrodilló ante mí, extendió sus manos, tomando dulcemente las mías, me miró con esos ojos azules maravillosos de los que era dueño y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

Serena, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa, preguntó.

Yo estaba atónita no sabía que decir, me dejó sin palabras. Abrió la cajita y puso en mi dedo anular un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, el mismo anillo que Lita y yo vimos en esa joyería.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, creía que mi corazón estallaría de la emoción.

Por supuesto que sí le dije emocionada y me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con locura. Te amo Darien, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, le dije aun emocionada y con las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro de manera desenfrenada.

Darien me abrazó con fuerza y respondió mi beso con igual intensidad.

La sorpresa no termina acá, me dijo. Tapando mis ojos con sus grandes y varoniles manos. Me guió lentamente hasta un lugar que no pude determinar cual era.

Al destapar mi vista, nos encontrábamos en su habitación, su cama estaba con un cobertor de hilo muy fino de color blanco, hermoso, cubierto con pétalos de rosas blancas. Tenía una iluminación tenue brindado por unas velas color perla que estaban en cada rincón de la habitación. Había un perfume embriagante, exquisito.

Darien, se puso frente a mí entregándome una rosa roja, que sabía era mi flor favorita.

Luego puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y acercó sus labios a los míos. Nos besamos con pasión, con amor. Esa noche fue perfecta, fuimos uno sólo. Cada detalle de esa noche lo recuerdo y guardo celosamente en mi mente y corazón.

Seis meses después, para mi cumpleaños, 30 de Junio, fuimos oficialmente marido y mujer. Ese día me enteré que Darien le pidió mi mano a mi padre, el día que los encontramos abrazados, como nunca antes habíamos visto.

El compromiso de Lita y Andrew fue solo un despiste para que Darien pudiera elegir el anillo adecuado. Debo reconocer que todo su plan funcionó a la perfección, pues jamás imaginé que todo el interrogatorio de Lita y la visita a la joyería eran un plan para mi compromiso y no el de ella.

Hoy 10 años después de haber sellado nuestro amor, en una noche mágica como lo fue el día en que nos comprometimos, puedo decir, que nuestro amor vive mas fuerte que nunca y ya no vive solo en nosotros dos, si no que ahora compartimos todo ese amor con nuestra mas bella expresión del amor que nos tenemos, nuestra adorada hija, Rini, una pequeña igual de testaruda y bella que su madre e igual de inteligente y preocupado que su padre. Una pequeña dama que solo contribuye a que nuestro amor sea cada día mas puro y fuerte. Como esos amores que se leen en los cuentos de hadas, aquellos en los que los príncipes viven felices para siempre.

* * *

Hola chicas, este es mi primer One Shot, que les parece… puro amor.

Las canciones son "You are just my love" cantada por Serenity y Endimión al final de la primera temporada de Sailor Moon y la otra es "Toki wo Koete" (Crossing Time) que canta Darien/Tuxedo Mask dentro de la primera saga (para un CD de la primera temporada).


End file.
